


The Forgotten Hero

by camcChildofAthenaFBN



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Awesome Morgana (Merlin), Gen, Good Morgana (Merlin), Immortal Merlin (Merlin), Merlin Needs a Hug (Merlin), Morgana gets to have a chance, POV Second Person, Pining Merlin (Merlin), Reincarnation, Suggested past Merlin/Arthur, and therapy, or whatever you call being in love with a dead person and waiting for them to rise out of a lake, she deserves the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camcChildofAthenaFBN/pseuds/camcChildofAthenaFBN
Summary: You've always seen them. The titles of a person's soul, a person's destiny. But a human can only have one. So when you were walking by the lake one day, you saw a figure sitting there, bowed by the weight of the world. And he had multiple titles. Who is this mysterious man? And why does he speak so bitterly of Destiny?-Basically, Morgana gets reincarnated and Merlin needs a therapist because Arthur should never have died. (And I am terrible at summaries.)
Kudos: 8





	The Forgotten Hero

You've always seen them. The titles of a person's soul, a person's _destiny._ Most of the time, it was jobs or a part of a family, like 'The Healer' or 'The Sister'. But other times, it was stranger and more personal, like 'Widowing Past' or 'The Despairing'. The brighter and larger they are, the more important that destiny was. But even destiny cannot save you from the cruel realities of life. A bright sign may shine, but it may shine with hope or burn with despair.

Sometimes, to distract yourself, you read those titles and try to decide what they are like. You try to figure out their future and why they have that specific name. You would walk down the street and look at them to distract your mind. You would look at the title above the little girl in front of you and smile, knowing that she was destined for great things. You would look at the dirty man sitting on the floor and give him some money and food as a way of saying sorry. Sorry for the future that was to come. 

There were not many rules for these titles that you can see. A babe's might be so large and bright and so full of happiness and light and hope that you can't help but smile; a powerful politician's might be so weak and dim and utterly despairing that you found yourself in need of walking up to them just to show a bit of kindness. However, one rule, one rule that was always obeyed, was that humans can only have one name. It had never been broken before, not until that one fateful day.

You were walking down the street that day, walking towards the lake. With so much homework and assignments, you found that you needed to clear your mind. To get away from the presence of people and cars and noises. You wandered towards the lake, hoping that nature could achieve what people could not. 

The lake was an odd one. There was so much nature surrounding it that it was unnatural. The birds would still sing even in the darkest of winters. The water would remain smooth and undisturbed in the wildest storms. For years, experts and scientists tried to find an explanation. Eventually, they gave up trying. 

As you turned from the sidewalk and felt the grass beneath your feet, you headed in the direction of the water. There was always a sense of otherness here. An otherness that you found comforting. You could sense it in every tree, in every blade of grass, in the air itself, whispering. It helped you many times before. When you were angry, when you were sad. If you were to name it, you would call it _magic_.

Today, instead of an empty bank, you saw a young man sitting there. You crept silently towards his side because something demands it. Something told you that this was no ordinary young man: no young man sat as he did, with his backs bowed and his shoulders hunched as though he bore the world on his shoulders. A breeze rippled his raven locks as he stared into the depths of the lake.

Up close, you could see that he was no older than you were, barely an adult. Yet his clear blue eyes spoke otherwise. They were so old and sad and longing that you felt your heart ached. No one should be as he was, especially one so young. Such a young man should not look so broken. His very being emitted the calm that you always felt at the lake yet you could feel that he was not only part of that strange feeling. He _was_ it.

He seemed familiar even though you can't place it. Like you met him in another life.

Tearing your eyes from his face, you glanced up to see his title. His destiny. What you saw left you breathless. His were larger and brighter than any that you have ever seen before, so bright that you were convinced it could light up the world. No wonder he was so broken. To be led to such a grand path, you don't simply leave the other side unscathed. But that wasn't the strangest thing about his titles. Yes. Titles. Multiple of them. _Impossible_ , you mind screamed but you knew it wasn't a trick. There were so many. So many choices, so many burdens to fulfill.

_Emrys........ Magic..........The Last Dragonlord........The Last High Priest.......The Guardian of The Once and Future King........ The Saviour of The Old Religion.... The Child of The Gods...... The Immortal._

One particular name caught your eye for it was the brightest: _The Forgotten Hero_. 

You gasped, causing the man to turn around. He did not seem surprised.

''What are you doing here?'' His voice was cracked as though he had not spoken in a long time. 

''How?'' you breathed.

''How what child?''

''Your titles. Your destinies. I have never seen anything like it. How do you bear it?''

''It has been a long time since someone spoke to me of destinies. But I have not forgotten my duty. Nor my other half and the dreams that will return with him,'' he said sounding like he was speaking to himself. ''How do you know of such things? Those who held such knowledge beside myself passed beyond the veil long ago. No man remembers it anymore.''

''I can see the title of a person's soul. A person's destiny and the path they will lead,'' you admitted. You don't know why you were telling the stranger this. You've never told anyone before. But you can't help but trust him, something inside you told you that he could be trusted. Then you added, ''I have never seen a title as bright as yours, nor so many on a human however.''

''I am not a mere human. Sometimes it is as much a curse as it is the blessing many believes it to be.''

You frowned. Was he insinuating that he wasn't human? But what was he?

''What are you?''

''Magic.''

''You have _magic_?''

''I do not simply have it. I _am_ it. I am Magic in human form.''

''Do I have magic?'' you blurted out before you could stop yourself.

''Why would you think that?'' his voice was not judgmental nor disbelieving. Simply curious.

''I can see a person's destiny even if I do not know yet what it is. I dream of events that will come to pass. And when I am here, I can feel a sort of calm existence. I can feel it in everything but I can feel you as well. You do not simply have it. You seem to radiate it. Is it magic?''

The man chuckled then looked at you for the first time. 

''Then I suppose you do. Such an ability like yours used to be revered centuries ago. For a human to be able to see the Goddess's will, it was rare even then. Forbearers and seers they were called, and they were almost as respected as the High Priests and Priestesses.''

''High Priests. That is another of your titles though it said you are the last.''

''I am the last of the remains of a past that have long faded into legend. The last remnants of the Old Religion waiting for things to be set right.''

''Waiting for what?''

''My other half. The other side of the coin. The Once and Future King of Albion. Arthur,'' he told her. He said the name so softly as one might for a long lost lover's name.

''King Arthur,'' you realised.

''Yes.''

''Then you are Merlin.''

Merlin smiled for the first time since you saw him. 

''And you are Morgana Pendragon reborn.''

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on here so I hope you enjoyed it. This is also on Wattpad under the same username.


End file.
